Rogues' Den
The Rogues' Den is located in south-west Taverley. There is a trapdoor inside The Pick and Lute bar at the north-east corner that gives access to the den. A player needs to have level 75 Thieving and Agility and level 50 Herblore to access the Flash Powder Factory within the Den. Transportation The Pick and Lute, with the entrance to the Rogues' Den, is near the centre of Taverley. *The fastest way to get there is the Teleport to House spell or tablet. Alternatively, after completion of Love Story, one may use a Taverley tablet to get to the house portal. *Use Taverley Home Teleport, then walk straight east into the house. *The balloon transport system has a balloon that goes to eastern Taverley. Partial completion of the Enlightened Journey quest is necessary to use the balloons. Personalities *Emerald Benedict provides free banking services. *Martin Thwait is the master of Thieving and runs a shop with various thieving tools and light weapons. He also sells the Thieving cape and hood for 99,000 coins to players who reach level 99 thieving. *Brian O'Richard controls access to the Flash Powder Factory. Features The highlight of the den is the Flash Powder Factory minigame. This game can reward players with Agility, Thieving and Herblore experience, as well as rogue kits, rogue equipment and the factory outfit. Four wall safes are in the centre of the den. Players can try to crack the safes. Success means they receive 70 thieving experience and also randomly get an uncut gem (sapphire to diamond) or gold coins (10, 20, 40 or 50 coins). Failure means they trigger a trap and take a small amount of damage. Stethoscopes, which Martin Thwait sells, help with cracking the safes. When cracking safes with no failures, around 1500 experience can be earned per minute resulting in 90,000 experience per hour, but this rate should be significantly lowered by failures. Also, one cracking attempt often takes longer. Players with a high Thieving level may get up to 350,000 coins per hour using this method with a stethoscope. Lower the camera angle all the way down and face north (or reverse for opposite side). Also turn on sound effects. Then you can click without moving the mouse and simply listen for when you need to click again. Many players summon magpies (47 Summoning required) as they will forage gems and rings for you while playing. If you trigger a trap, you can right-click the floor and press "Search Floor". It will disarm the trap for a few seconds but will drain 1 thieving point. A perpetual fire is located near Emerald Benedict. This makes the den a favoured spot for some players who train Cooking, as it allows rapid cooking and banking of the food. Note that only some food can be cooked using a fire, meaning that items requiring a range must be cooked elsewhere. It should be noted that this fire does not provide the same experience bonus as player-made bonfires do, and as such it is recommended that players instead cook their food on bonfires made close to a bank. Trivia *Brian O'Richard is a play on the actor's name Richard O'Brien who used to host a popular UK TV program The Crystal Maze. He often played a harmonica while contestants were doing the puzzles. Brian O'Richard alludes to this by asking you to search for his harmonica when you first speak to him. No such item is known to exist. *The Rogue's Den is often referred to as the Thieving Guild, however with the release of Buyers and Cellars an official Thieves' Guild was established below Lumbridge. *The fire in the Rogue's Den cannot be used as a bonfire, as is the case with all other everlasting fires in RuneScape. * The Rogues' Den was previously located under the Toad and Chicken Inn in Burthorpe. Category:Locations Category:Taverley